Una Relacion de AmorOdio
by NellieLovet
Summary: La Sra. Lovett se ve secuestrada, pero no puede escapar en su situacion. Sweeney la echa de menos, pero la odia... por multiples razones
1. Capitulo 1

El Sr. Todd estaba últimamente muy extraño, siempre tenia sudor en la frente y algo nervioso, pero le dijo a la Sra. Lovett que no llamara al medico.

La Sra. Lovett subio a ver al Sr. Todd. Este, estaba algo euforico, y empezo a besarla. La Sra. Lovett le propinó un tortazo y escapo de los brazos de el, atemorizada, bajo al negocio, entro en la casa, cogio la chaqueta y salio a todo correr a la calle, sin decir a nadie a donde iva.

En plena noche, paseando sola por las calles de una oscura Londres antes jamas vista, no se percato del peligro que corria, y empezo a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que, por un designio del destino, se encontró con el Alguacil, que al verla, empezo a maquinar algo no muy agradable.

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¿Cómo usted por aquí? –le dijo-.

-¡Oh, señor! Estaba… paseando –contesto ella, algo azorada-.

-¿Paseando dice? ¿A estas horas de la noche?

-Si, señor… Pero yo podria hacerle la misma pregunta.

-Tiene razon Sra.. Parece algo nerviosa ¿Ocurre algo?

-Eh… ¿Que? No no, no pasa nada –sonrio lo mejor que pudo, pero no surgio efecto-.

El alguacil le toco la mejilla. Ella se echo hacia atrás.

-Tranquila, no le voi a hacer nada.

Volvio a intentarlo, esta vez con mas éxito.

-¡Arg!

-¿La he hecho daño?

-Si señor… Pero no es nada, tan solo un golpe, creame. Bueno, he de irme, se me ha hecho

muy tarde –hizo una revencia-. Con permiso.

-No, Sra. Me esta ocultando algo.

-No, yo no…

-Si, ¿Alguien le ha hecho daño tal vez? ¿El Sr. Todd?

-¿Cómo? No no, me lo he hecho con la puerta del horno, estese tranquilo.

-Uhmmm, no la creo. Venga conmigo.

-No señor, tengo que irme a mi casa, yo…

-Yo creo que ha sido victima de un intento de abuso.

-¿C-c-c omo? –le miro aterrorizada-

-Que viene conmigo, pienso que tiene miedo de confesar eso que la atormenta por si la vuelven ha hacer daño, pero no se preocupe, ahora esta conmigo ¿no?

-Pero yo…

-No hay mas que hablar, acompañeme.


	2. Capitulo 2

El Alguacil la cogio por la cintura y la llevo a casa del Juez Turpin, que a esas horas debia de estar durmiendo. La Sra. Lovett estaba realmente asustada, sabia que si lo contaba, el Sr. Todd no la perdonaria, ademas de que no la habia hecho nada, tan solo se habia excedido un poco. Si lo contaba, el Juez podria arrestarlo o incluso mandarlo a la horca, y eso la aterrorizaba.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa del Juez.

El Alguacil llamo a la puerta, pero en vez de salir la ama de llaves, salio el propio Juez.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre, Alguacil? ¡Oh Sra.! Parece algo palida ¿Le ocurre algo?

-No señor, estoy bien. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-No, Sra. Vera, señor, he encontrado a la Sra. Lovett paseando a media noche, y me ha parecido que no se encuentra bien. Temo que haya sido presa de un intento de abuso, aunque, al menos, halla conseguido escapar. Cuando yo la he encontrado, estaba algo azorada, y no ha querido escucharme. Por miedo a que se vuelva a repetir tal situacion por parte de su agresor, me he visto obligado a traerla hasta aquí, con el fin de que Ustd. la acoja en su casa hasta que descubramos quien ha podido intentar tal barbaridad.

-Me parece bien… Sra. Lovett ¿Seria tan amable de acompañarme? –la cogio de la mano-. Adelante, sin miedo.

La Sra. Lovett entro, sin mediar palabra.

-¡Doris! –llamo el juez- Prepara la cama de la habitacion de Johanna, la Sra. Lovett se quedara con ella en su habitacion.

"¡Johanna! ¡Claro! ¡Podre contarle lo de su padre y tal vez podamos escapar! ¡Asi el Sr. Todd me apreciara!" Penso la Sra. Lovett.

Suvieron a los aposentos de Johanna, que en ese mismo momento estaba cosiendo.

El Juez Turpin empujo a la Sra. Lovett dentro y cerro la puerta.

-Bien, Johanna, esta es la Sra. Lovett, sera tu compañera durante un tiempo.

-Sra. Lovett, encantada .

-Lo mismo digo .

-La Sra. Lovett a sido victima de un abuso y…

-¿¡Que!? ¡¡No!! ¡¡Yo no he sido victima de ningun abuso!!

-… se quedara a vivir aquí hasta que encontremos al culpable.

-¿¡Como!? ¡¡No!! ¡¡Tengo que volver a mi casa!! Usted no tiene derecho a retenerme aquí.

-Oh, perdone Sra. Lovett, pero si lo tiene –respondio Johanna-. El es el juez, puede hacer una orden judicial si asi lo desea.

-No…

-Gracias, Johanna. Ahora, si me disculpan, señoritas.

Se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitacion.

-No…

-¿Qué pasa Sra. Lovett? ¿Por qué esta asi?

-Porque…. Johanna… yo…. Da igual….

Estaba muy preocupada. El Sr. Todd no sabia donde se encontraba, y la habian encerrado en una casa. No tenia nada positivo todo aquello, solo que estaba con Johanna. Y Toby ahora estaba solo, y el Sr. Todd no tenia ha nadie que hiciera las empanadas… Todo aquello era demasiado.

Pasaron unas semanas. Johanna y Nellie tenian libertad para moverse por la casa pero no para salir. Johanna parecia contenta, al menos, ahora tenia una amiga. La Sra. Lovett habia decidido no pensar mas en ello y hacerse amiga de Johanna, que habia sido muy amable con ella.

Todos los dias, antes de dormir, Nellie le contaba una historia antes de irse a la cama, pero no un cuento, si no una historia real, del libro de historia de la niña para que aprendiera un poco. Johanna adoraba a Nellie, la consideraba como una hermana, amiga y madre, y para Nellie era como una hija.

Nellie le habia pedido que la tutease, a lo cual Johanna se mostro sorprendida pero pronto se acostumbro


	3. Capitulo 3

·······························

Mientras, Sweeney se debatia entre el dolor, la pena y la ira. Dolor por haber ofendido a la Sra. Lovett, Nellie. Pena porque se habia ido y le habia hecho, daño e ira porque no sabia donde ni como estaba.

Habia ordenado a Toby que se fuera a vivir un tiempo con la Sra. Moon, que habia gustosamente ya que el muchacho le caia muy bien.

Sweeney habia seguido matando sin piedad, y el sotano se habia convertido en un almacen. Asi que tubo que ir metiendo los cuerpos en las catacumbas de St. Dunstan y en las alcantarillas.

·······························

Un dia, estaban en la habitacion, Nellie sentada en un sillon frente al fuego y Johanna sentada en el suelo, frente a una mesa con libros, estaba estudiando.

-Nellie, gracias.

-De nada, ¿pero gracias por que, hija?

-Por todo, me ha… me has ayudado mucho, y ya no me siento sola , ademas de todas esas historias tan maravillosas que me cuentas 

-Hay querida, te contaria una mucho mas fantastica, pero para ello necesitaria el permiso del Sr. Todd. Ademas –bajo la voz- el Juez Turpin no me lo permite contar, ni siquiera sabe que lo se, y podria matarme por ello.

-Cuentemelo, guardare el secreto.

-No, cariño, no puedo. Ya te he dicho que se lo tengo que preguntar primero al Sr. Todd.

-Por favor, o al menos dime de que se trata :D.

-Es que…

-Por favor.

-Es…. Es sobre tus verdaderos padres, Johanna.

-O.O ¿Qué? ¿Mis padres?

La Sra. Lovett le tapo la boca.

-Shhh, ¡baja la voz! ¿Quieres que nos descubran y que no pueda contartelo?

-Es verdad, pero, ¿mis padres? ¡Cuentemelo!

-No puedo, tengo que pedirle permiso al Sr. Todd.

-¿Pero por que?

-Ya lo entenderas, ¡si hubiera alguna forma de enviarle una carta o algo! Debe de estar muy preocupado…

-Umh….Vale, ya me lo contaras ;-) Pero, ahora, quiero compensarte por todo.

-¿?

-Ahora que somos amigas, quiero a ayudarte a ser popular, como yo.

-Jajaja, yo ya soy popular. Y tu no es que tengas muchas amigas.

-Cierto, bueno, era una metáfora jajaja. Vamos a ponerte guapa.

Durante las siguientes 3 horas estuvieron arreglándola el pelo y Johanna la enseño a maquillarse. Le pidieron al Juez Turpin que le compraran vestidos nuevos a Nellie, que llevaba todos los días el mismo.

-¡Oh Nellie! ¡Estas bellísima!

-Tengo… tengo que irme… a la cocina…

Salió por la puerta y se fue por el pasillo. Johanna se acercó al lavabo y dijo:

-Aunque protestes, se que en realidad, estas de acuerdo conmigo 

-¡¡AaAaAAAAAAAAAAAA!!


	4. Capitulo 4

-¡¡AaAaAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Un grito de dolor y espanto llegó del pasillo por donde había desaparecido Nellie.

Cuando Johanna salió alarmada al pasillo, se encontró a Nellie tirada en el suelo, sangrando de un costado, había sido apuñalada.

El medico llego enseguida y le puso una venda. La tumbaron en la cama y la mando reposo.

Johanna se sentó a hablar con Nellie, que reposaba en la cama. Entonces entro el Juez con los vestidos en la mano. Y al ver a Nellie en la cama en ese estado se alarmó, echó a Johanna y se quedó solo con Nellie. La interrogó largo y tendido hasta que le sacó un nombre (o apellido mejor dicho) : O'connel

Ella dijo que era el que la "había intentado hacer daño" y que era un lacayo suyo quien le había hecho eso.

Dos días después fueron a juicio. Ya habían pasado 4 meses sin ver al Sr. Todd. Declararon a O'connel culpable y lo condenaron a la horca.

Cuando salian, (Nellie iva en silla de ruedas) se acercaron al carro de caballos, y cuando la ivan a subir, alguien grito:

-¡¡Nellieeeeee!!

Era el Sr. Todd, que había salido de paseo por casualidad y la había visto en silla de ruedas. Al verla le había dado un vuelco al corazón, pues sabia que algo malo le pasaba.

Echo a correr hacia ella, y al verlo el Juez, mandó que la subieran al carro mas rápido.

Nellie se dio cuenta de que el estaba allí.

-¡Noo! ¡Dejadle venir! ¡¡Bajadme!! ¡¡Aaaa!!

-¡¡Nellie!!

Demasiado tarde, ya habían arrancado el coche.

-¡¡No!! –grito el.

Ella le gritó al juez.

-¿¡Por que lo ha hecho?! ¡¡Ya han encarcelado a mi agresor!! ¡¡Ya soy libre!!

-No, Sra. Lovett, puede haber alguien mas detrás de esto. Gracias a ese "barberucho" ahora esta en peligro.

Llegaron a la casa y al subieron a la habitación.

-Lo siento Nellie, no sabia que pasaría esto. –le fijo Johanna-.

-Tranquila.

(Sonido de cerradura)

-¡Oh, no!

-¿Qué pasa, querida?

-¡Nos ha encerrado!

-¡No!


	5. Capitulo 5

_Aquí un poco mas, a partir de ahora tendre que escribir xD esto ya lo tenia escrito de hace tiempo jejeje._

**Capitulo 5**

Llegaron a la casa y al subieron a la habitación.

-Lo siento Nellie, no sabia que pasaría esto. –le fijo Johanna-.

-Tranquila.

(Sonido de cerradura)

-¡Oh, no!

-¿Qué pasa, querida?

-¡Nos ha encerrado!

-¡No!

Se levanto de la cama y empezó a aporrear la puerta.

-¡Dejenme salir!

-Dejalo, no lo harán. ¿Ves esa rejilla debajo de la puerta? Por hay nos pasaran la comida.

-No… ¡Anthony! ¿No lleva rondándonos un tiempo? ¡Quiza el pueda enviarle una carta al Sr. Todd!

Se pusieron a escribir una carta cada una. Johanna a Anthony y Nellie a Sweeney. Las ataron con un hilo de coser y una pequeña piedra. Esperaron a que el chico apareciera.

Cuando apareció, le llamaron desde la ventana. Anthony se sorprendió al ver a la Sra. Lovett con Johanna, pero lo que le tiraron le dejo aun mas descocertado. Habia dos cartas atadas, una para el y otra para Sweeney.

Abrio rápidamente la suya y leyó:

Querido Anthony:

Hola, me llamo Johanna, aunque eso ya me han dicho que lo sabes. Estamos encerradas en casa del Juez, yo ya lo estaba, como también sabes, pero la Sra. Lovett esta aquí sin motivo. Necesito que le lleves al Sr. Todd la carta que hay para el. Es muy importante para mi y para la Sra. Lovett, aparate de que el Sr. Todd te lo agradecerá.

Espero impaciente el dia en que me rescates, y escapemos juntos de Londres.

Por favor, ¡Date prisa!

Un beso:

_**Johanna**_

Anthony y se fue corriendo. En unas horas tendría la respuesta.

La Sra. Lovett esperaba impaciente, cuando el Juez Turpin entro en la habitación.

Echo a Johanna y la mando encerrar en la suya, cerro la puerta de la de Johanna con llave y se dirigió a la Sra. Lovett.

-Sra. Lovett. La he visto tirarle algo al marinero. Usted le ha alentado a volver, pero yo no le dejare. Aun asi, usted ha sido mala, muy mala, y tiene que pagar por ello.

-No se que esta diciendo…

-Si que lo sabe, no haga esto mas difícil.

La agarro de las muñecas y la llevo a la cama. En los ojos avellanos de Nellie se veía miedo, terror, porque sabia lo que le iba a hacer. La iba a violar, la iba a tomar si quería como si no, pero ella no le iba a dejar.

Se revolvió, grito, le tiro una par de puñetazos. Pero a cada uno el le devolvía unos mas fuerte. Le rasgo el vestido y todas las ropas, y procedió. Ella lloraba por la angustia, ya ni podía gritar, un puñetazo en la tripa la había dejado sin aliento, su muñeca rota no le respondia, sus ojo morado no se podía abrir, estaba a su merced.

Cuando termino, ella estaba inconsciente. Pero le dio igual, y desapareció de allí.

Mando a Johanna volver a su habitación. Esta ya lloraba de por si, por miedo de lo que la hubiera hecho, pero al llegar, se encontró una escena mas desgarradora aun.

La Sra. Lovett estaba sentada (mejor dicho, caída) contra la cama. Tenia las ropas rasgadas, y tenia rota la nariz. Sangraba de la boca y de alguna parte por debajo de su vestido roto, que llegaba hasta un charco en el suelo a través de sus piernas. Las muñecas estaban rotas y una costilla.

Llamaron al medico, para que la examinase, y la mando reposo absoluto.

………………………….

Mientras tanto, el Sr. Todd estaba en su barbería, preocupado, pensando en ella, pero a la vez odiándose por haber sido tan estúpido.

-¡Sr. Todd!

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué pasa muchacho?

-¡Tengo una carta para usted! ¡De la Sra. Lovett!

-¡Damela!-grito emocionado, preocupado, frustrado y confuso a la vez.

Se la arranco de las manos. Temblaba, pero consiguió abrirla. Se sento, se notaban lagrimas por toda la carta, síntoma de que había estado llorando mientras la escribia.

Mi amado Sr. Todd:

Siento haberme ido aquella noche, no debi hacerlo. Lo siento muchísimo, y menos sin decirle a donde iba. El alguacil me encontró en la calle. Penso que usted me había violado y que había escapado, lo dedujo del golpe que me di con el horno aquel mismo dia.

Me llevo a casa del juez, y ahora mismo me hallo retenida. No puedo salir, ni me dejan. Me atacaron en el pasillo y fuimos a juicio. No podía decirles que usted había estado algo 'euforico' y que por eso escapaba, asi que culpe a O' connel. Lo siento muchísimo, tenia que haber echado a correr cuando le vi venir hasta mi, pero iva en silla de ruedas debido a la puñalada.

Hemos pensado que lo mejor era mandarle la carta via Anthony. Si, estoy encerrada con Johanna. Me ha pedido que le hable sobre sus padres, pero yo le he dicho que no sin su consentimiento.

Usted vera si me deja. Johanna y yo ahora somos amigas, es adorable, se parece a usted.

¡Por favor Sr. Todd, sáqueme de aquí! ¡Ya no aguanto mas! Cuando le vieron perseguirnos nos encerraron con llave en la habitación de Johanna. ¡Esto es un infierno! Por favor Sr. Todd…

**Salveme…**

Con todo el amor del mundo:

**Margery Nellie Lovett**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 10**

La Sra. Lovett miraba al techo desde la cama de Johanna. No hablaba, no comia, no andaba. Era un cuerpo inerte sobre sedosas sabanas blancas que solo ocupaba espacio. Su mente vagaba hacia el Sr. Todd, hacia el dolor, la incertidumbre, pero sobre todo el odio y el terror. Sus ojos no expresaban emoción alguna. Sus ojos color avellana habían perdido el resplandor, aquel brillo tan significativo del que hacían gala y que podían iluminar el mismísimo hoyo que es el mundo. Ahora solo reflejaban oscuridad infinita.

Johanna la cuidaba como podía y dormía en el suelo junto a ella. Estaba muy preocupada. Su amiga, su mejor amiga, la única persona que la había comprendido en el mundo, que la había querido (aparte de Anthony) y que había sido como su madre, llacia como cuerpo sin vida, como anima en pena, y ella no podía hacer nada para traerla de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que Anthony regresara con una carta.

El Sr. Todd dejo caer la carta. No… no…. Ese bastardo no podía haberle quitado lo que mas 'queria' –si se podía llamar asi, porque no era amor- en el mundo. Anthony se había ido hacia rato y había dejado al Sr. Todd releer y releer la carta, memorizando y grabando a fuego sus palabras de suplica, palabras que le pedían que la rescatase. Pero, como es de esperar, el odio llamo a su puerta, y no era hacia el Juez, ni hacia el Alguacil. Era una muerta.

Giro la cabeza, enfrente de el había una mendiga. Y de repente la reconoció. No, tampoco podía ser verdad. No podía ser su Lucy… ¿o si? Ya no sabia nada.

La mendiga entro en la tienda, no parecía loca ni ida de la cabeza. Era una mujer normal. Ya no caminaba encorvada, ni hablaba con pausas.

-Buenas tardes, amor.

-¿Lucy…? –pregunto confuso-.

-Si, amor, soy yo. Y vengo a contarte mi historia. Luego tu me contaras la tuya. Pero… ¿Por qué no bajamos abajo? Seguro que esa malnacida tiene algo que me pueda servir para vestir bien, y no con estos arapos. –recalco la palabra malnacida, lo decía con odio profundo-.

-C-c-claro -tartamudeo, delante de el estaba su mujer. Vale bien, esto era una novedad. ¿¡No estaba muerta!? ¡¡LA SRA. LOVETT LE HABIA MENTIDO!!

Bajaron a la sala. Lucy entro en la habitación y se paso un buen rato rebuscando entre las cosas de ella. Al final salió con un vestido amarillo muy bonito, con un generoso escote con dobladillo por encima y unas mangas cortas cortadas por arriba, (como el que describo en _**Un Ramo y una Navaja**_ (¡¡viva la publicidad!! xD)) un moño hecho con las pinzas de Nellie y un collar de diamantes de Nellie también.

Se sento al lado del Sr. Todd, que seguía totalmente confuso y la miraba como si fuese una visión que a los segundos va a desaparecer, como cuando vas por el desierto y ve un oasis con agua fresca y relajante, como un adolescente enamorado, la miraba embelesado.

-Bien, mi amor, mi Ben, te voi a contar lo que paso en realidad….

_¡Bueno! ¡Hasta aquí por hoy! Se que es poco, pero es que es todo lo que vendría en este capitulo, si no ya no queda la intriga de ¿Cuál será la verdadera historia? xD_


	7. Capitulo 7

A ver, si, fue muy corto, pero este va a ser el doble de largo, lo prometo!! Y si es un Toddett, no voi a decir nada mas, que me voi de la lengua xD

Por cierto, Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd, me has decepcionado, eso no ocurrirá en la vida! xD Asi solos seria romance, ¿y la angustia? Jejeje, aun asi has tenido mas suerte en el otro ;)

**Capitulo 7**

Lucy se sento a su lado. El no se movio, no sabia que sentía, ni que pensaba acerca de aquella tardía revelación.

-Veras amor, se que esa asquerosa te habrá contado las cosas algo 'restocadas' pero esta es la verdad:

Cuando tu desapareciste por aquellos crímenes, el Juez Turpin me dio dinero para cuidar del bebe, me cuidaba mucho mejor de lo que esa malnacida hacia. Me mandaba cada dia flores, era un buen hombre.

Yo llegue a amarle.

Un dia nos fuimos a un baile por la noche. Y bebimos de mas. Y el se pensó lo que no era y me violo, pero estaba borracho, no sabia lo que hacia. Al volver a casa por la noche, se lo conte a esa puerca.

-Puedes dejar de llamarle esa cosas –gruño Sweeney por lo bajo-.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Pero lo hago con razón.

Me fue a comprar unos tranquilizantes, pero en realidad era arsénico y me dio una sobredosis a posta. El medico vino y me examino, me dio unas pastillas y se fue. Pero yo me volvi adicta al arsénico y empece a delirar. NO me volvi loca. En una ocasión, 'Nellie' (lo dijo con retintín) creía que yo estaba dormida, se acerco a mi cama y me lo confeso todo.

Yo ya sabia que estaba enamorada de ti, pero nunca pensé que hasta el punto de querer asesinarme con arsénico y volverme un loca. Nunca lo fui y nunca lo estuve. Ella me hecho a la calle y le dijo a Turpin que estaba muerta para que se llevara a la niña, asi se libraba de dos cargas.

Llevo estos 15 años esperando a que tu vuelvas y contarte todo esto, me he hecho pasar por una loca y una mendiga y asi sobrevivir. Cuando vi que ella huia me puse a planear todo esto. Llevo 3 meses esperando mi oportunidad, y al fin ha llegado. Ahora ya lo sabes todo.

Y respecto a los crímenes que cometiste en el pasado… Bueno, no es tan diferete de lo que haces ahora, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –le miro incrédulo-.

-Facil, mi amor. Estuve en Betlam. Cada dia moria una de mis compañeras o entraba una nueva. Y por la noche las quemaban en los sotanos. Se reconocer el hedor de los huesos quemándose y la putrefacción de la carne al descomponerse.

Sweeney carecia de expresión. Le había caído todo como una cascada. Cuando iba a ir a rescatar a la Sra. Lovett, había aparecido su antigua esposa y le había contado que todo era un macabro plan de su asociada para hacerle sufrir y sucumbir. No era fácil de tragar, pero aun 

asi, no llegaba a creérselo todo. La Sra. Lovett le comprendía, ¡jamas le hubiese mentido de esa forma! Pero allí , en frente de el, estaba la prueba viviente de que le había mentido. Y si le hubiese mentido, no habría sido sin una buena razón, por supuesto.

-Sra. Barker…

-¿Qué pasa, Ben? ¿Por qué me llamas asi? Yo soy…

-No, no lo eres. Mire, Sra. Barker, yo no soy Benjamin Barker, soy Sweeney Todd.

-Bueno, eso también lo se. Pero en el fondo eres mi Benjamin. Ademas, puedo llamarte Sweeney si lo prefieres. Lo único que quiero es recuperarte a ti y a mi hija, y asi podremos volver a vivir felices, ¿vale?

-No.

-¿¿No?! –dijo a la vez que se levantaba enfurecida-. ¿¿Como que no?! ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Claro!! ¡¡TE HAS ENAMORADO DE ESAA…. ESAA…!

Entonces el se levanto como un rayo y la beso. Ella se paro en seco pero le siguió. Estuvieron asi unos minutos. (Sin lengua xD). El se aparto y la miro sin expresión alguna.

-Vera, Sra. Barker, necesito pensar. Puede usted quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quiera, pero no me atosigue.

-Esta bien, Sweeney. Me quedare en la habitación de… Nellie-dijo complacida, aunque la ultima palabra lo dijo con resentimiento, la odiaba-.

-Esta bien. En ese caso, me retiro a mi tienda.

El Sr. Todd subió a la barbería, aun sin creerse nada. Se sento en su silla, pero no saco la navaja, se quedo mirando la pared.

En su interior se desarrollaba La Tercera Guerra Mundial (para nosotros, para el la 1º ). Una tormenta eléctrica incapaz de contener. Tan fuerte como una cascada contra el lago sereno.

Miles de sentimientos se agolpaban en un corazón tan amplio como el universo, que habían conseguido escapar a través de las rendijas en la piedra de la prisión en las que el mismo los había metido, y que se habían abierto al ver aparecer a Lucy. Lucy… Nellie… Anthony… Johanna… Toby… Turpin….Tantas personas, tantos sentimientos… tan diferentes.

**.:Lucy:.**

Su mujer perdida, su amor perdido, había regresado en un momento critico en su vida. Habia estado viva siempre, y ni siquiera estaba loca como todos pensaban que estaba aquella mendiga. Le había contado lo que ella decía que era la 'verdad' y se había apropiado de las cosas de Nellie sin permiso, como si fuera tan inferior a ella que sus cosas no valían nada.

Nellie…

**-Nellie-**

Aquella demoniaca mujer, tan bella, tan frágil… tan tranquilizadora. Habia descubierto la verdad de ella en el momento mas critico para los dos. Ella se hallaba presa en casa de Turpin, o eso decía su carta. ¿Por qué no podría haber sido otra mentira? No, eso no era plausible. No habría dejado a Toby solo con el si de verdad se hubiese ido con el Juez.

Toby…

**#Toby#**

Aquel molesto muchacho que había mandado con Mooney. Era el perrito faldero del que fue un niño al que el contrato y que le había chantajeado. En realidad era muy pregunton. Siempre preguntaba sobre cualquier cosa extraña, que parecía ser en lo único que se fijaba. Como en Anthony por ejemplo…

**/Anthony/**

Aquel marinero le había traido nuevas sobre la Sra. Lovett y le había dicho que si contestaba llevaría la carta a la Sra. Lovett. El muchacho era muy servicial, aunque algo impertinente e inoportuno. Aun asi se le notaba en la cara que haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Johanna y que la quería con locura pero no hasta el punto de hacerla daño.

Johanna…

**.-Johanna-.**

Su amada hija, arrebatada de su lado por un monstruo. Lo único que sabia de ella era que era muy parecida a su padre y un verdadero encanto, al igual que era rubia como su madre. Pero aquel bastardo de Turpin se la había llevado de su lado… No, no se la había llevado, se la habían entregado, la Sra. Lovett la había entregado.

Turpin….

**Turpin**

Aquel bastardo… se habai llevado a las 3 personas que mas quería en el mundo… ¿Habia dicho 3? Si, 3. Johanna, Lucy y…. y Nellie. Les había hecho daño, o eso es lo que el sabia por el momento. Pero no quedaría impune. Ademas, el nunca cometió ningún asesinato, fue el marido de Mooney, pero eso es otra historia. Le mataria, no sin antes decirle quien era y el motivo de su sentencia… Entonces se sentiría libre….

Sentiria….

**Sentimientos**

¿Qué sentía? Amor, odio, jubilo, rencor, desconcierto, miedo, terror, venganza, ternura. Todo eso y mas se agolpaba en la cabeza de nuestro amada Sweeney, que ahora mismo se debatía entre dos amores, aunque el creía que solo era 1, su Lucy.


	8. Capitulo 8

Bueno, Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd, ya te considero como una amiga xD. Si, si tengo clase. Pero como soy del Pais Vasco, tengo un horario desitinto. Yo voi mañana y tarde, de 8--12:30 (comida en casa) 3:00--5:00 (a casa) asi que puedo escribir a medidodia (que es lo que suelo hacer xD)

De momento voi a seguir esta historia hasta que tenga los mismos capítulos que la otra, y después las seguire a la par.

**Capitulo 8**

Sweeney se debatía en una tormenta de sentimientos.

Sweeney necesitaba acción.

Sweeney necesitaba respuestas.

Se levanto rápidamente y le escribió una carta a la Sra. Lovett.

……………………………………

Lucy estaba abajo, había encendido la chimenea y había estado curioseando toda la casa. En los armarios, cajones, escritorios, habitaciones… Todo. Habia encontrado ginebra. Hacia siglos que no probaba una tan buena, asi que se sento a admirar el fuego mientras pensaba…. En su futura venganza contra aquella mujer que le había quitado a su marido.

……………………………………

Nellie seguía en su ritual, mirar el techo, pensar, mirada perdida en el infinito… Hasta que por fin, después de una semana, (el Sr. Todd se había demorado mucho en responder) por fin, dijo:

-Johanna…

-¡¡Sra. Lovett!! ¡¡Usted ha hablado!! –ella, Nellie, le respondió con una sonrisilla, pero enseguida volvió a la mueca pensativa.

-El Sr. Todd –su voz sonaba ronca, aspera, tampoco podía hablar muy deprisa ni mucho, pero hizo lo que pudo- ¿Anthony? ¿Carta?

-(suspiro) No, Sra. Lovett, no ha traido ninguna carta… -sonaba triste-.

-Bien…

Clinc, clinc, clinc.

Johanna se acerco a la ventana, alguien estaba tirando piedritas a su ventana. Se dio la vuelta emocinada y susurro:

-Anthony…

A la Sra. Lovett se le iluminaron los ojos, pero no dijo nada, se incorporo, se sento en la cama, y la miro como diciéndole "¡Corre! ¡Rapido! ¿¡A que esperas!?"

Johanna abrió la ventana y miro a Anthony, este le enseño una carta. Ella le sonrio, y se aparto de la ventana, segundos después una piedra con una carta atada aterrizaba en la habitación.

La Sra. Lovett la miro con anhelo y se levanto a toda prisa, pero callo de rodillas en frente de la piedra. La cogió entre sus manos y desato la carta. Era de Sweeney Todd.

Mientras, caia otra piedra, con una para Johanna (esta, la de Johanna, no es importante), pero ella estaba ayudando a la Sra. Lovett a levantarse.


	9. Capitulo 9

+Una aclaración, a pesar de las apariciones de Johanna y Lucy, este es un Toddett, que os quede claro ¬¬

**Capitulo 10**

Esa misma Sweeney salió de la casa, y se encamino hacia la del juez, tal como le había prometido en la carta. No sabia que pasaría a partir de ahora, lo único que tenia en claro es que debía sacarla de allí, y después, interrogarla, y tal vez… matarla.

Ahora que Lucy había regresado, tenia la oportunidad de ser feliz, junto a su esposa y su hija de nuevo. Pero antes, debía saber el porque de su mentira, su curiosidad debía ser saciada.

Toc, Toc, Toc, TOC TOC TOC.

Llamo a la puerta, la ama de llaves salió a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches, quisiera ver al Juez Turpin –dijo con una amabilidad que ni el se creía-.

La Sra. Lovett le escucho, estaba cerca de la ventana. Se asomo y golpeo el cristal, el Sr. Todd miro hacia de donde venia el ruido. El alma se le callo a los pies. Pero toda su inseguridad y nerviosismo se disiparon, enfureciéndole y dándole seguridad.

Nellie, desde la ventana, le observaba, pero no tenia la cara que el recordaba. Ella no tenia ese moratón en el ojo, ni las heridas… Y entonces se fijo en el cabestrillo. Dios… a saber que le había hecho ese energúmeno bastardo.

-¿Señor? –le mira interrogante, llevaba un rato mirando la ventana.

-Eh… Si, si, quisiera ver al Juez –repite-.

-Espere un momento, voi a avisarle, ¿De parte de quien?

-Sr. Todd, Sweeney Todd –le responde-. (Pensabais que iba a decir Benjamin Barker acaso? xD)

-Espere en el hall, por favor –dice, dejándole en la puerta e indicándole que entre-.

El se quedo mirando el "hall". Era muy grande, con mucha decoración grandiosa.

_Normal _–pensó- _a saber a cuantos a encarcelado sin motivos…_

El Juez llego en unos momentos, no parecía tenso, es mas, estaba relajado.

**Momentos antes…**

La Sra. Lovett esperaba al Sr. Todd con impaciencia, en su carta solo decía que la iba a recoger, y que tenían que hablar. Pero nada mas. 2 simples líneas llenaban la carta:

**Esta noche ire a recogerla, preparese.**

**Tenemos que hablar.**

La leia en la cama, cuando el Juez apareció. Habia visto a Anthony tirando las piedras y las cartas. Afortunadamente, ella la escondió a tiempo y el no la pudo leer. Pero había estado interrogando al chico, no había sacado nada. Ni de quien era ni para quien eran las cartas. Tan solo que era un mandado. Asi que le metió una paliza, ahora tenia que castigar a la Sra. Lovett…

**En la actualidad…**

Si, venia "descargado", por asi decirlo. A Nellie le acababan de poner el cabestrillo una hora antes, estaba contento.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Sr. Todd? –pregunto, relajado-.

-Vengo a recoger a la Sra. Lovett –le desafio con la mirada, y el Juez Turpin se tenso-. Vera, me han informado de que esta aquí retenida, me gustaría llevármela –le miro serio –y no es una petición.

-Ehh… Si, si, por supuesto…-_Mierda, ahora sabra lo que la he hecho… pero si no le dejo llevársela, podría poner en duda mi criterio…_ -Voi a subir, la dire que se prepare. Espere aquí mientras. ¿Se le ofrece algo mas? ¿Quiere tomar algo?

-No, gracias –habia sido mucho mas fácil de lo que esperaba-.

Subio rápidamente la escalera. Aquel molesto barbero le estaba poniendo en una situación comprometida… Bueno, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Entro en la habitación. La Sra. Lovett se acurruco en una esquina.

-Ha tenido usted suerte. El Sr. Todd esta abajo esperándola. Haga su equipaje –se le acerco amenazante-. Pero como digas algo, lo que sea, sobre lo que ha sucedido, le mandare lejos, muy lejos. Sabes que puedo. Y tu, iras a un burdel o como esclava. O, en el mejor de los casos, volveras aquí, conmigo, para siempre…

Se fue, riéndose de lo ingenioso que era, había vuelto al poder mas poderoso del mundo, que superaba todos los ostaculos, contra su poseedora, el poder aquel, era, sin duda, el amor.

Ella se levanto como pudo, Johanna estaba loca de felicidad y en unos momentos ya tenían preparada la maleta de Nellie.

-Antes de irme, Johanna… Quiero darte las gracias y… te juro que volveré a por ti.

-Esta bien Sra. Lovett, aun me debe una historia ¿recuerda?

-Le dire a tu padre, cuando te recoja, que te la cuente –le miro con una sonrisa-.

-¿Mi….m-i…padre?

-Shh, vamos, quiero salir ya de este lugar.

Bajaron las escaleras, Johanna le llevaba la maleta.

El Sr. Todd esperaba impaciente. Y entonces, dos figuras, bajaron la escalera.

Ante el se presentaron dos hermosas mujeres, ataviadas con delicados vestidos y el pelo bien recogido. Una de ella, llevaba cabestrillo, tenia un ojo morado y los ojos hinchados por llorar. Tenia los labios rotos, y con heridas. Todo era reciente. Aquella era Nellie Lovett. La otra era una muchacha, rubia, palida, de ojos azules. Era su hija, Johanna. Nunca se imagino verla tan de cerca. Deseo abrazarla, besarla. Y matar a todo el que intentara impedirlo.

Pero se contuvo. No podía hacer eso, tenia que tener la cabeza fría.

Aun asi, se quedo deslumbrado ante tal visión, su hija y su mejor amiga (algo maltrecha), bajaban por una escalera. Pero solo se llevaría a una.

-Sra. Lovett… -dijo, en bajo, pero las dos le oyeron-.

Nellie esbozo una sonrisa –si se puede llamar sonrisa- y le miro, sus ojos reflejaban tortura.

-Aquí tiene, Sr. Todd. Es la maleta de la Sra. Lovett –dijo, muy amablemente, Sweeney pensó que se parecía a su padre-. Bueno, Sra. Lovett, buenas noches –la beso en las mejillas como pudo y se subió a su habitación.

El Juez, que había estado observando, finalmente dijo:

-Buenas noches, Sra. Lovett. Ha sido un –recalco la palabra placer –tenerla aquí con nosotras.

-Vamonos –le susurro al oído a Sweeney, ella se había cogido del brazo de el con el brazo suyo bueno-. No lo dudo, Juez –le sonrio-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Juez Turpin –dijo Sweeney, y con la maleta de la Sra. Lovett, se encaminaron a la calle.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Salieron de la casa. Nellie ya no iba agarrada de su brazo, el tenia bastante con la maleta y se mostraba distante. Parecía mascullar algo, pero era ininteligible. Debía estar pensando algo serio, tal vez relacionado con su venganza.

Bueno, ahora solo le quedaba llegar a casa, curarse, y seguir con su vida.

/Mirad, ahora mismo, podría unir las dos historias, la de AmorOdio y esta. Asi sabríais porque y de que estaba mala ella xD, pero no, tranquilos, que no pienso hacerlo. ¡Son dos Toddett diferentes!/

Pero, en su felicidad perfecta, el habló, y lo hecho todo a perder.

-Lucy me lo ha contado todo.

Ella se detuvo, estupefacta. Y el avanzo unos pasos mas, pero se dio la vuelta y la miro profundamente. Sabia el porque de su mirada aterrada. El porque de que se hubiese parado. Había destapado su mentira, pero no la estaba amenazando, no era una amenaza, ni una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-¿P-p-per-perdon? –tartamudeo-.

-Lucy, mi mujer, ¿recuerda? La mendiga, me lo ha contado todo.

-Pero eso… eso es… ¡imposible!

-No, no lo es. Ahora mismo, esta en NUESTRA casa, con uno de _tus _vestidos, enfrente de la chimenea –la cara de ella era indescifrable -. Tranquila, Toby esta con Mooney, no nos molestara –esbozo una sonrisa, una de aquellas que la hacían temblar-. Ahora, camine, me tiene que explicar muchas cosas.

Caminaron, Nellie llevaba la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo, entre aterrada y avergonzada, a una prudente distancia del barbero. Y el volvió a hablar.

-Sra. Lovett.

-¿S-si? –pregunto temerosa-.

-¿Qué le ha hecho el Juez Turpin?

-No… no puedo decírselo Sr. Todd… yo… -dijo, casi sollozando, no se esperaba esa pregunta, y mucho menos viniendo de el en esa situación-.

El la detuvo, y puso una mano en su brazo bueno.

-¿Me esta diciendo, que tiene un brazo en cabestrillo por gusto? ¿O se callo por las escaleras? ¡Ah no! Que en la habitación de Johanna no hay escaleras. Y cuando yo la vi y la perseguí… -reprimio un escalofrio al acordarse perseguir el carruaje llorando- no llevaba ese cabestrillo. Asi que, digame, que ha pasado.

-No, no puedo, yo… -lloro- si yo… usted… entonces… -dijo entre sollozos-.

-Lo mejor será que vallamos a casa y nos lo cuentes todo. Ya estamos cerca.

La empujo suavemente agarrándola por el brazo. Pronto llegaron al 186 de Fleet Street, la panadería-barberia de los asociados.

Entraron por la puerta de la tienda de ella, el dejo la maleta en el suelo, y la sento en una silla. Se encamino a la sala, pero le dirigió una ultima mirada a la mujer, esta le miraba con miedo, 

temor, vergüenza, sabiéndose descubierta. Pero no había odio, amor si, pero odio no. Y el si que la odiaba a ella, por haberle mentido, pero, de alguna forma, la apreciaba. Era un amor… distinto. No de pareja o pasión, si no de amistad. Podria llamarse Una Relacion de Amor/Odio.

Aparto la mirada, y anuncio:

-Lucy, **amor** –recalco la palabra amor-. La Sra. Lovett ha llegado.

La mujer entro en la tienda. A Nellie le daba asco aquella mujer, no solo le había atormentado el ultimo año con sus repentinas "apariciones" en la tienda, si no que además se dedicaba a darle mala publicidad llamándola "La Esposa del Demonio". ¡Ya le gustaría a ella serlo! ¡Si tan solo pudiera acercarse al "Demonio"! Y ahora, encima, le había robado el vestido y una collar de diamante que le había regalado Sweeney, si, el mismísimo Sweeney Todd le había regalado un collar de diamantes por su cumpleaños. Y aquella… dios le perdone la palabra… zorra se lo había quitado.

Pero no dejo que su rostro lo reflejase, no iba a caer tan bajo, y menos delante de Sweeney, que seguramente la reprendería por ello.

Espero a que Lucy se sentara. Ella estaba en el banco, entre la mesa y la pared. Lucy se sento a su derecha, a ella si se le notaba la cara de asco, pero se sento igualmente. Sweeney se sento a su izquierda. No tenia escapatoria. Fue Lucy la que empezó a hablar, pues, se dio cuenta, del estado de su enemiga. Su cara ya no expresaba asco, si no prepotencia y preocupación, como la de Sweeney.

-Nellie… eh… yo… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Perdon? ¿Cómo has dicho? –pregunto nerviosa. Aquel cambio de tema la intrigaba-.

-¡Que que te ha pasado! ¡Por dios, Nellie! ¡Te odiare pero me compadezco de mis enemigas!

-Sra. Lovett, Lucy tiene razón, tiene que contárnoslo –dijo Sweeney, preocupado-.

-No, yo no puedo, no… yo… usted… entonces… -sollozo-.

-¡Dinoslo! –la insto Lucy-.

-No puedo… -sollozo, pero la fulminante mirada de ella le hizo confesar-. ¡Vale! ¡Esta bien! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me violo? ¡Pues si, me violo! ¡Dos veces! –y volvió a llorar.

Sweeney y Lucy compartieron una mirada, el de comprensión, estaba viendo lo que había pasado su esposa en otra persona, ella de ira, prepotencia, preocupación. Le intentaba hacer ver lo que ella había pasado.

El Sr. Todd le cogió la mano buena -la izquierda-, ella se dio cuenta, pero no se inmuto. Lucy no se dio cuenta, pero si lo hubiese hecho, se hubiese enfadado seguramente.

-¿Por qué…? –se atrevió por fin a preguntar el-.

Ella le miro, con una mirada que haría llorar al mas fuerte de espíritu.

-Por cartearme con usted, por eso. Por hacer que Anthony le llevase una carta y por recibir otra. Me castigo dos veces, las dos me pillo y las dos me obligo –ya no lloraba, pero se la notaba deprimida, necesitaba un calmante-.

-Sra. Lovet… lo siento –dijo firmemente-. Lucy, cariño, ¿me harias el favor de ir a buscar un calmante? Creo que hay arsénico en el boti…quin… -los tres se miraron al escuchar la palabra "arsénico", pero el aun no había apartado la mano de Nellie.

-Claro… ahora vengo –dijo con cierto nerviosismo-.

Y cuando Lucy desapareció por la puerta, el Sr. Todd le hizo girar la cara y la beso, apasionadamente, como si hubiese sido algo difícil de alcanzar y ahora quisiese disfrutarlo todo de golpe. Ella, entre la estupefacción, el dolor, el llanto, la confusión y el dolor, le correspondió. No entendía nada, pero tampoco quería entender. Pero de repente, se dio cuenta de todo lo que sucedia. La estaba besando ¿pero porque? Y Lucy estaba cerca, demasiado… Y la estaba besando… ¿Era su forma de pedirle perdón?

Ella se aparto bruscamente y le miro a los ojos. La mano de el ya no estaba en la suya ni tocaba su cuerpo, de hecho, nunca lo había hecho.

-¿¡ Que hace, Sr. Todd ¡? –exclamo, pero sin gritar.

-Pedirle perdón.

-¿Qué…?

Entonces entro Lucy, sabia porque el la miraba asi, la estaba pidiendo perdón. Puso el arsénico en la mesa.

-Antes de que te lo tomes, -dijo, atrayendo toda su atención- me gustaría aclarar algo.

-Estaaaa…. Bien, supongo…

-Johanna, como esta Johanna.

La Sra. Lovett suspiro, esperaba otra cosa.

-Bien, esta muy bien. Ha crecido saludablemente, y… se parece mucho a sus padres –dijo bajando la cabeza, mientras otra lagrima se le escapaba-.

Ella le tendio el arsénico y la dejo salir de aquella incomoda situación, la guio a la habitación, la ayudo a cambiarse, pero no pudo evitar mirarla estupefacta. Ella, Nellie, había recibido mas daño que ella misma, el Juez… la había hecho muchísimo mas daño.

Le tendio un vaso y las pastillas. Ella se tomo una e intento dormir.

Lucy, antes de salir, le dejo el bote cerca.

-Te dejo aquí el bote, por si no te puedes dormir. Buenas noches.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Lucy sabia que todo lo que le había contado a Sweeney era mentira. Y que, en realidad, la versión de Nellie era la mas cierta. Esceptuando la locura y la mendicidad. Ella había escapado y había dejado inconsciente a la mujer. Pero debía seguir con la mentira, debía recuperar a su marido.

Nellie había conseguido dormir toda la noche, pero con malestares. Sweeney, en cambio, no había podido. Se había quedado toda la noche vigilando la calle, como si el Juez fuese a volver en cualquier momento. Y Lucy estaba en el salón, durmiendo. Eran las 6 de la mañana, cuando la Sra. Lovett se levanto. Fue hasta donde estaba Lucy. Aquella mujer… Agg, le daba asco. Vale que se hubiese puesto su vestido, pero no dejaría que llevase SU collar de diamantes.

Se lo quito con cuidado, sin despertarla. Solo con la mano izquierda, y eso ya era un logro.

Y entonces, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de subir a ver al Sr. Todd. No era tan descabellada, al fin y al cabo, el la había besado. Y ella necesitaba saber el porque.

Asi que con el collar en la mano, cogido con gran aplomo y subió las escaleras.

Entro en la tienda, el Sr. Todd se dio la vuelta, preparado para atacar. Pero se encontró a la que quería proteger y no de quien quería proteger.

-Sra. Lovett… ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? –pregunto, mas tranquilo. Ella le enseño el collar-. Valla, ha conseguido quitárselo.

-Si, pero porque es mio –miro hacia el suelo-. Usted me lo regalo… -levanto la mirada, con brillo en sus ojos-.

El se dirigió a la silla y se sento, e invito a la Sra. Lovett a sentarse en la cama enfrente de el.

-No debería estar aquí a estas horas.

-Pero, Sr. Todd, a esta hora me he levantado siempre.

-Si, pero ahora no debería hacerlo. Y menos en su estado. –le dijo tranquilamente-. Sra. Lovett.. –parecia preocupado-. ¿Le han hecho las pruebas de…?

-Si, no estoy embarazada.

-Bien… Deduzco, -dijo- que no ha venido a decirme eso.

-Si… eh… quería saber…

-No –dijo secamente.

-¿No que?

-No se porque lo hice.

-¿El cual?

-El porque la bese.

-… -se quedo O.O, osea, que sabia que le quería preguntar-. Yo… esto…

-No se preocupe. –se levanto y se sento a su lado-. No tiene de que avergonzarse.

-Pero yo… usted… Lucy… -dijo confusa-.

-Lucy… quiere que vuelva con ella, pero yo… yo no se si es lo que quiero. Me he contado… una historia…

-¿Qué historia? –pregunto-.

-Vera, me dijo que….

**Media hora mas tarde…**

-¡¡Pero eso es mentira!!

-Sra. Lovett –dijo amenazante-.

-No, de verdad, creame, eso es mentira. La verdad… la verdad es que ella me ataco, me dejo inconsciente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?

-Me dejo inconsciente y escapo. Yo la di por muerta. El juez me dijo que estaba muerta. Se llevaron a la niña. No paso nada mas. Desde entonces, solia echar algunas flores al rio, que fue donde me dijeron que había muerto. Y entonces, apareció, rondando mi puerta. Pensé, que si no se lo decía, no se daría cuenta y podría estar conmigo, pero… pero entonces paso aquello, y todo lo de estos últimos meses. Y ella volvió… ¡Oh, Sr. Todd! ¡Tiene que creerme! Yo quería…

Al Sr. Todd le basto con eso, sabia que todo lo que le estaba contando era verdad. Le había dado mala espina su ex-esposa cuando esta se lo había contado, no encajaba nada.

Rapidamente, repitió lo que había hecho cuando Lucy había ido a por el tranquilizante.

Junto sus labios con los de Nellie, pidió paso a su boca. Esta acepto. Esta vez, no había peligros cerca, tan solo estaban ellos dos.

Sus labios se juntaron en ardiente pasión y deseo. La mano de ella agarraba su pelo, las de el, reposaban en las caderas de ella, con cuidado de no hacerla daño, pero atrayéndola hacia asi.

Pronto, sus caricias, pasaron a algo mas que deseo. Se separaron para tomar aire, ambos jadeaban.

-Sr. Todd… Yo… -dijo, con el brazo aun alrededor de su cuello-. Yo aun no puedo… no en este estado.

-Comprendo…

-Voi a… por Toby… Sera lo mejor.

Se levanto y se encamino a la tienda, aun sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

Nellie decidió que lo mejor seria ir a buscar al niño, pero pronto desecho la idea. Era mejor que no la viese asi. Asi que se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacia meses que no preparaba uno.

Preparo uno para ella y otro para Sweeney. Lucy ya se prepararía el suyo a su gusto. Pero justo cuando terminaba de comerse el suyo –que por cierto estaba buenísimo y lo había echado mucho de menos- apareció el Sr. Todd.

-Sra. Lovett… ¿Qué se cree que esta haciendo? ¿Por qué prepara el desayuno?-pregunto serio.

-Pues… por la costumbre, supongo. Tome, ya que esta aquí, no tendre que subírselo.

El procedió a comerse el desayuno –que también había echado de menos- y esta vez decidió, que lo mejor era agradecérselo. No quería que volviera a irse por su culpa.

-Uhmmm –dijo, en señal de que le gustaba-. Esto esta muy bueno, Sra. Lovett –ella le sonrio, sorprendida pero agradecida-. ¡Ya echaba de menos estos desayunos! –se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y ella tenia la cara expectante y sumamente sorprendida-. Quiero decir… cuando me los comia –dijo algo averginzado.

-, yo también los echaba de menos –dio otro mordisco a su tostada, pero una pregunta la asalto. Cerro la puerta de la cocina y se sento al lado de el-. Sr. Todd…

-¿Si? –dijo mientras seguía devorando-.

-¿Qué ha hecho con los cadáveres?

El Sr. Todd se atraganto.

-¿Lo único que le preocupa es eso? –dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura y tragaba-.

-Pues… Si… -dijo tímidamente-.

-Esta bien. Estuve almacenándolos en las catacumbas de St. Dunstan. Quedan bastante lejos de aquí, asi que no nos podrán relacionar si el olor sube.

-Ya… -dijo pensativa- Pues… Es una buena idea, en verdad. Pero… ¿Lo sabe –hizo un gesto con la cabeza- ella?

-Si.

-¿¡Si!? –exclamo- ¿¡Se lo ha contado!? –se levanto- Auch… -gimio de dolor-. ¿¡Por que!?

-¿Se ha hecho daño, Sra. Lovett? –pregunto alarmandose- Sientese, siéntese –la ayudo- No, lo dedujo ella misma.

-Ah… eso es diferente. Crei que había perdido la chaveta.

-Si… Eh… -decidio tocar el tema que estaban evitando-. Lo de hace un rato…

-Tranquilicese, Sr. Todd. No le culpo. Seria otro impulso. Yo no le… -el la interrumpió-.

-No, Sra. Lovett. No fue un impulso. Lo hice en serio.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendida-.

-Pues… que lo hice en serio.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… Su mujer esta ahí… –dijo confusa-.

-Esa no es mi mujer.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi mujer no mentia. Mi mujer era dulce. Mi mujer no odiaba. Aunque ella tenga su apariencia, ella no es mi mujer.

-Pero… Sr. Todd. Yo le menti. Le dije que estaba muerta, aunque en un principio era verdad que no lo sabia… luego lo descubri, y no se lo conte por egoísmo…

-No, Sra. Lovett, no intente que crea que ella es mejor que usted por que no lo es. Si usted mintió, seguramente seria por mi bien, aunque hubiese segundas intenciones detrás –le coloco la mano en el hombro, pero enseguida retiro la mano y miro a otro lado.

-¡Bueno, parejita! –dijo alegremente Lucy, mientras entraba en la cocina-. Ah… ¿Pero ya estais desayunando?

-S… -iba a contestar la Sra. Lovett-.

-En realidad ella ha preparado el desayuno. La Sra. Lovett lo suele preparar todas las mañanas para todo el mundo. Yo acabo de llegar y me he puesto a desayunar –dijo tranquilamente-.

-¡Ah! ¿Y el mio? –dijo, como exigiéndolo-.

-No hay –dijo la otra-.

-¿Cómo que no hay?

-La Sra. Lovett se lo ha dejado bien claro. Usted no tiene desayuno, Sra. Barker.

-Sweeney, cariño, no me llames asi –dijo mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, pero nada mas hacerlo el la aparto bruscamente-. ¡Ey! ¿¡Pero que haces!? –grito alarmada-.

-¿Cómo tiene la desfachatez de tomarse tales confianzas con el Sr. Todd? –grito la otra mujer, levantándose de la silla-. ¡Ni que fuera su esposo! –grito indignada, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sweeney, y el pareció apreciarlo.

-¡Es que lo es!

-No, no lo soy, Sra. Barker –se levanto también-. Usted se ha equivocado de persona.

-¿¡Pero que…!?

-Me veo obligada a pedirle, Sra. Barker –empezo la Sra. Lovett-, que abandone esta casa. Yo en ningún momento le he dado permiso para permanecer aquí. Ademas, ese vestido es mio. Asi que vaya a mi habitación y cambiese. No oponga resistencia, o _nos_ veremos obligados a llamar al Alguacil –puso énfasis en la palabra _nos_ pero temblo con la de _Alguacil_-.

-¡¡Pero esta es…!!

-La Sra. Lovett tiene razón, Sra. Barker –dijo con un tono inhumano-. Ella, como titular y propietaria de la casa tiene derecho a echarla de aquí si asi lo desea. Yo soy su inquilino. Si me lo pide, tendre que ayudarla. Le ruego que se marche antes de que tenga que subir a la barbería.

-¡¡Agh!! – pego un grito y se marcho a la habitación de Nellie, seguramente a cambiarse o a reflexionar-.

Nellie miro a Sweeney, y este, la miraba con una sonrisa de esas que son como la Aurora Boreal, puede ser la 1º y la ultima vez que la veas si no vives en el Polo.

Y ella, a su vez, le sonrio.

-Magnifica actuación, Sra. Lovett –le dijo-.

-Gracias, Sr. Todd. Usted tampoco lo hizo nada mal .

Y entonces, volvió a pasar. Sintieron los deseos irrefrenables de besarse. Lo único que no sabían, es que posiblemente fuera una de las ultimas veces que se besarían en mucho tiempo.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Lucy entro y les pillo besandose.

-Osea, que era eso –dijo, amenazadoramente mientras la pareja se separaba-. Dadas las circunstancias, -dijo a la vez que paseaba por la habitación- me veo forzada a tomar el control de la situación.

-Ya le hemos dicho que se valla, Sra. Barker –replico Todd-.

-Pero no lo voy a hacer. Si no quieres que avise al Juez de quien eres en realidad, ni de vuestro negocio a la gente, haréis lo que yo diga.

-Pero… Lucy, no lo vas a hacer –dijo Nellie-.

-O, si que lo hare. Primero, tu, Nellie –la señalo, no se había cambiado de ropa ni nada-. Bajaras al sotano. Te ataremos allí con cadenas que Ben comprara.

-No me llames asi –le grito-.

-Te llamare como me de la gana. Y tu, _Ben_, te casaras conmigo. _De nuevo. _Tu y yo viviremos aquí y dormiremos en la habitación de ella. Ahora, Nellie, vete al sotano.

-No… -nego con la cabeza-.

-¡Azlo!

-¡No!

-¿Prefieres que tu amado Sweeney valla a Australia el resto de su vida o sea ahorcado en la plaza principal? Tu irias con el, y después Toby me lo quedaría yo. Y haría con el lo que me diese la gana.

-No … -sollozo- eso no….

-Entonces baja.

-Si…. Señora –le hecho un vistazo a Todd, y el le negó con la cabeza, pero ella se aparto y se dirigió a su nueva cárcel.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Lucy! –bramo

-Oh, si que puedo, amor. Claro que puedo. Vete a comprar las cadenas.

Y a regañadientes, se fue a comprarlas

Volvio 1 hora mas tarde y bajo al sotano. Se encontró con que la Sra. Lovett estaba en un rincón, llena de golpes y magulladuras nuevas.

-¡Sra. Lovett! –grito, avalanzandose sobre ella para abrazarla pero una voz le retuvo.

-No, Sweeney. No te acerques. Simplemente, atala a las anillas de la pared.

-Sweeney… azlo… -dijo Lovett con voz queda-.

-Pero Nellie… yo… -dijo el-. No puedo.

-¡Azlo!

Y el procedió, los ojos de Nellie espresaban miedo, pero no a Lucy a o a el, si no a perderle para siempre. Y el podía sentirlo también. Termino de atarla. Ella quedo sentada en la esquina, con las manos atadas por las cadenas a una argolla de la pared, con suficiente longitud para moverse un poco.

Lucy sonreía triunfante, sabia que estaba ganando.

-Ahora, Sweeney. Iras a por Toby, y lo mataras delante de sus ojos.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

-¡¡NO!! –grito Nellie.

-Me parece, querida, que no estas en posición de oponerte –dijo la cerebro del plan-.

-Por favor, Sweeney, no… -le suplico, pero solo se topo con una mirada fría.

-Te dije que ese niño era una molestia –miro a Lucy-. Voy a buscarlo.

-Asi se habla –le dio una sonrisa-.

El desapareció por la puerta mientras pensaba en una forma de solucionar todo sin tener que matar al niño.

No se dirigió a la casa de Moon. Fue a la casa del Juez, se le había ocurrido una forma de matar dos pajaros de un tiro –nunca mejor dicho- en una misma tarde.

**& & & **

La Sra. Lovett se quedo a solas con Lucy. Aquello le daba aun mas miedo. Su cerebro trabajaba a 100 por hora. ¿Por qué Sweeney había aceptado matar al niño? ¿A su hijo? Aunque no era legitimo, lo quería como tal. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no la quería? ¿Acaso no la había besado con pasión horas antes? Aquel momento en el que se habían besado parecía una eternidad ahora. Echaba de menos besar esos labios que tanto había anhelado. Y sin embargo, había ido a por el niño.

No pudo reprimir una lagrima.

-¿Qué pasa, Nellie? ¿Acaso temes que ya no te quiera? Jajaja –se rió sarcásticamente-. Oh, no temas, voy a decirle que haga que el niño sufra. Seguro que te gustara. Y recuerda –se agacho a su altura y la señalo con un dedo –todo esto es por tu culpa.

Ella intento morderle el dedo, pero ella lo aparto rápidamente y se carcajeo aun mas fuerte que antes.

**& & &**

Toc, toc, toc.

Salio el ama de llaves. Le reconoció, fue la misma petición, ver al Juez. Le dio paso y fue a buscar al susodicho.

Pronto bajo y le llevo a una sala de estar apartada. El Juez se temia que fuese a demandarlo a contarlo. Pero en vez de eso, el tema fue muy distinto.

-Juez Turpin, necesito un favor.

-Si… diga –dijo algo nervioso-.

-Vera, yo sé tres secretos muy grandes respecto a usted –el juez trago saliva-. Y si no quiere que los cuente, deberá ayudarme.

-¿Qué… tres secretos? –pregunto mucho mas nervioso-.

-¿De verdad quiere que se los cuente? Usted verá –dijo-. Umm… ¿Le suenan los nombres Benjamin Barker, Nellie Lovett y Lucy Barker? –el juez abrió los ojos-. Veo que si. Y eso sin mencionar a Johanna Barker –expreso un rictus satisfecho-.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Vera… le va a sonar muy raro… Pero… Ahora mismo, Lucy Barker tiene atada a la mujer que amo en el sotano de mi casa, y si no quiero que me delate, he de matar al niño de Nellie delante suyo.

El juez se atraganto. Aquello era un sueño.

-¿¡Esto es una broma!? –pregunto mientras se dirigía a cerrar la puerta-.

-Ninguna, señor.

-Bien… ¿Y que quiere que haga? –pregunto al borde del infarto-.

-Habia pensado en llevarle a usted a mi casa, que viese usted mismo el sotano y juzgase. Solo tendría que apresar a Lucy Barker. Yo me encargaría de matarla.

-¿¡Que!?

-Venga, Turpin. No me diga que no seria practico. Con Lucy fuera de su camino no habría pruebas de su crimen y yo podría quedarme con Nellie. Ella no contaria nada, es más, estaría agradecida hacia usted de haber salvado a su hijo. Todos ganamos.

-Es… un interesante plan…

-Lo sé. Ahora, coja un carruaje y llévelo a Mrs. Lovett' Meat Pies. Yo ire a por el niño. Espereme dentro de la casa.

**& & &**

¡¡PLASH!! Otro tortazo golpeo contra las ya moradas mejillas de Nellie. Ya había recibido patadas, tortazos, tirones, golpes y puñetazos. Seguia esperando a que Sweeney entrase con el niño. Esperaba la inminente llegada de el hombre al que amaba y a la muerte y dolor que traería consigo.


	15. Capitulo 15 Fin

**Capitulo 15**

-No, espere –dijo antes de marcharse-. No coja un carruaje. Lleve un pistola y vaya andando, será mejor que me acompañe mientras le explico el plan. También necesitaremos a Johanna, mándela que en 2 horas este delante del emporio en un carruaje.

-¿A Johanna? ¿Para qué? –le observó suspicaz-.

-Confié en mí. Le espero fuera –lo que Turpin tenía que hacer, precisamente, era de todo menos confiar en él.

Salió momentos después, con el abrigo puesto y guardándose el arma.

-Usted dirá… Sr. Todd… -empezaron a caminar.

-Bien, este es el plan…

De camino a por el niño, le explicó lo que tenían que hacer. El juez se había confiado demasiado y había olvidado una de las reglas que él mismo se inventó: _Nunca, NUNCA confíes en alguien que sabe tus secretos. _Estaba cayendo en una trampa mortal sin siquiera sospecharlo.

Al joven también se lo explicaron, aunque algo más maquillado, si no, el barbero sabía que echaría a correr a la casa y acabaría muerto.

Los últimos metros fueron en silencio. Toby alternaba la vista entre el ya conocido hombre del que estaba enamorada la Sra. Lovett y el indigno de confianza Turpin.

Sweeney llevaba cara de concentración y angustia, pero sus ojos era imposibles de leer. Solo le había visto esa cara en contadas ocasiones y ninguna había sido por su madre adoptiva. Se le notaba angustiado, como esperando lo que sabía que era una especie de final, para empezar otra historia.

_No puede ser… _-pensó de pronto-. _¡Están enamorados! ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Parece que la Sra. Lovett tenía razón, no es un hombre malo… A pesar del plan._

En cambio, el juez iba sereno, tranquilo. Con una fachada de "todo está controlado", seguramente la que ponía siempre para hacerse el importante. Nadie le echaría de menos si se fuese. Que pena que no lo fuese a hacer.

-Juez Turpin, espere aquí, por favor –arrastró las palabras Sweeney- Tengo que subir con el chico. No haga ningún ruido.

Le agarró fuerte del hombro y tiró hacia arriba, indicándole que subiera. Una vez estuvieron dentro, fue a la caja de sus amigas y tomó una, la abrió y se dio la vuelta. Toby estaba detrás de él y le miró alarmado cuando colocó la parte delantera (1) en su barbilla y le hizo alzar la cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos. Era una mirada severa, que transmitía que lo que le iba a decir era muy serio y que tenía que cumplirlo a rajatabla.

-Escúchame bien, muchacho. Vas a tener que soportar cosas ahí abajo y quiero estar seguro de que lo entiendes todo y no lo echas a perder.

-Sí, señor.

Le explicó la situación, sin maquillar nada. Más o menos le contó toda la historia, incluyendo lo de Turpin.

La mirada de Toby fue pasando de miedo a asco y después a furia.

_Si comprende esto _–pensó el barbero-, _ha perdido la inocencia (2)_

-Si las cosas se ponen feas, vas a tener que matarle –aun no había retirado la navaja, aunque tampoco la tenía en posición como para matarle y mucho menos amenazarle-. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor –dijo seguro.

-Cógela y escóndela –apartó el objeto de su cuello, lo cerró y se lo dio por el mango. Acto seguido, él lo metió en el calcetín del zapato, escondido de la vista-. Pase lo que pase, recuerda, siempre nos ceñiremos al plan.

Bajaron las escaleras, no habían tardado más que diez minutos. Suficiente.

-Sr. Juez. Cuando entremos, cuente 20 y después ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer (3).

-Entren –semi-ordenó-.

Todd puso una mano en el hombro de Toby y fueron a las escaleras del sótano.

-¿Listo?

-Listo

Bajaron las escaleras y el show empezó. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Todd cogió a Toby del cuello de la camisa y lo tiró al suelo, provocándole una hemorragia nasal (sangrar de la nariz, valla). Con un pie y bajo la aterrada mirada de Nellie, lo hizo ponerse boca arriba.

-¡Levanta, muchacho! –gritó, con odio.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

La Sra. Lovett miró suplicante a Sweeney, esperando encontrar algún indicio, un deje, algo que le indicara que todo era mentira. Pero no lo encontró. No paraba de llorar y las muñecas ya no las podía mover de lo doloridas que las tenía. Se sentía como una niña abandona a su suerte en una calle desierta.

6

.

7

.

8

No podía cometer fallos. Su ex-mujer le conocía totalmente, por no decir a la perfección, y sabía que si se mostraba un poco blando, lo notaría, por mucho que le doliese, tenía que ser así.

-¡Ben! ¡Ya has llegado! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –era extraño-.

-El mocoso no quería venir –decía a la vez que cogía del cuello y lo colocaba delante de la Sra. Lovett. El niño y la madre lloraban uno frente al otro. Uno lloraba porque sabía lo que le debía doler a su madre. También por el estado de esta y por no poder contarle nada. La otra, pensando en que sería el final de todo. Su vida, sus sueños, sus seres queridos, sus ilusiones, tirados por la borda. Tal vez su vida había sido inútil. Quizás había pasado más tiempo soñando con un hombre tonto que viviendo la vida, su vida. Sí… lo había echado todo a perder. No había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y ahora lo pagaba. Un castigo cruel de los Dioses.

.

12

.

13

.

14

.

-Adelante, amor –dijo una voz a sus espaldas –hazla sufrir.

-No… -susurró la prisionera-. Por favor…

-Me mintió –dijo con odio contenido.

Aquello hizo temblar a la aludida, lo decía de verdad.

.

16

.

17

.

18

_¡¿Cuánto se tarda en contar 20 segundos?!_

Lentamente, acercó el mortífero instrumento a la garganta del chico. Lucy –alias, la guarra- sonreía complacida ante la escena.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de la piel pálida del cuello y se seguía aproximando. Hasta que llegó un momento, en que el material de la navaja y la piel de él se encontraron. El tacto de ella estaba frío, mientras que la textura de la piel de él estaba ardiendo por el calor.

.

¡20!

.

_Lo siento Toby, Nellie _–pensó Sweeney-.

_Lo siento Sweeney, Toby_ –pensó Nellie-.

_Lo siento Sra. Lovett _–pensó Toby-.

No tuvo más opción que apretar en el cuello. Finalmente, la piel cedió al filo cortante y este penetró en el cuello. Un chorrito de sangre se deslizó suavemente.

-¡Mátalo ya! –gritó Nellie, para que al menos no sufriera-.

Entonces, se escuchó un disparo desde la puerta de la estancia y Lucy cayó al suelo. Estaba muerta. El Juez la había matado.

Desconcertada, miró a los tres hombres, que la miraban con una sonrisa. Sweeney se agachó a su lado y empezó a quitarle las cadenas bajo la atenta e incrédula mirada de ella.

-¿Pero qué…? –logró articualar.

-Shh –dijo él, tomando entre sus manos la cara de ella para después besarla suavemente. Luego se abrazaron y Toby se unió.

Un coche de caballos se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Bueno, señores, creo que es hora de que me retire –dijo el juez, con intenciones de marcharse.

-No, espere –dijo Sweeney mientras le hacía un gesto afirmativo a Toby para que cerrase la puerta.

-¿Qué más quiere? –se estaba enfadando. Muchas experiencias y Johanna estaba arriba. SOLA.

**& & &**

Su tutor la había ordenado que en 2 horas estuviera delante de una barbería llamada "Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor" –supo que era la de su amiga la panadera- y se había ido. Había obedecido, con la esperanza de poder ver más allá de sus cuatro paredes y el baño.

Había llegado en el tiempo previsto, pero no pudo evitar el salir a ver lo que la rodeaba. Bajó con cuidado del carruaje y observó un poco a su alrededor. Era muy lúgubre. Unas 12 mesas adornaban un patio. Seguramente ahí se sentaba la gente. Las escaleras de madera estaban oscuras y habían perdido el brillo y la chimenea despedía un humo negro azabache, pero no se veía a nadie dentro.

Entró con cautela y se sentó a esperar en la tienda de empanadas.

Momentos después unas personas aparecieron. Un niño de no más de 12 años con una mujer –su amiga- y un hombre llenos de sangre. El cuadro aquel no se lo esperaba. Parecían una familia de asesinos a sueldo o algo así (muy cerca de la realidad).

Durante los siguientes meses, Londres se enteró de la desaparición del Juez y el Alguacil subió al poder, escudándose en miles de guardaespaldas por temor al barbero, pues sabía que el asesino era él.

Johanna se enteró de la historia de sus padres y de todo lo que había pasado y se quedó a vivir con la familia. Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a por sus cosas. Pero más tarde, se enamoró de Anthony y juntos se fueron a recorrer el mundo.

Nellie fue ingresada en un hospital y dada de alta 2 meses después completamente curada.

Sweeney y ella se casaron y junto a Toby y un nuevo bebé se mudaron al mar.

Toby también se enteró de toda la historia, y no pudo más que admirar a su "padre" adoptivo. Acabaron queriéndose casi como padre e hijo y ambos aprendieron cosas del otro.

**_Fin_**

* * *

(1) Cuando la navaja está abierta, la cabeza. Se la puso de la misma forma que a Johanna cuando la descubre y la pone en la silla y después le dice "Olvida mi cara".

(2) Eso me ha echo mucha gracia al escribirlo, pues estaba pensando en añadir "_¿Le habrá hablado la Sra. Lovett de las abejas y las flores?_"

(3) El plan basicamente era que entrase y la matase. ¿Simple verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué la aclaración? Bien. Es que en un principio pensé otra cosa, y luego ya no me acordaba de nada (mucho tiempo sin actualizar -.-) así que ideé uno nuevo. Pero luego pensé. Que le diga a Toby: Ponte unas bolsitas de ketchup en el cuello xDDDD Pero claro, que no había en esa época, y tampoco era plan para ponerse a fabricar bolsas de tomate natural, así que me decidí por lo fácil.

Parece que este fic no es tan famoso o de gusto como la del Ramo y la Navaja, que por cierto dejare unos meses en la estacada (Sweeney, Nellie, Toby y los otros personajes también necesitan descansar ¿sabeis? Llevan mucho tiempo pidiendome unas vacaciones y me amenazaban con irse del fic), así que si llego a los 30 RR -casi imposible- subire quee es lo que pasó en el sótano cuando Johanna estaba observando su nuevo entorno. ¿Hace? ¡Pues ala! ¡A revierrear!


End file.
